What on Earth Are You?
The 54th Suggestion: What on Earth Are You? (お前は一体何なんだ？, Omae wa Ittai Nannanda?) is the fifty-fourth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Oudo's past is shown. Between the ages of six and twelve, Oudo lived alone on the streets. By that point, he had already started considering himself a king. Oudo abandoned his parents because he was worried what they would do they found out about his Abnormality. He lived on the streets for seven years, looked after by the local police, trying to master his ability and not let it take control of him. He thought of mastering his ability as a test to see if he was capable of being king. At the end of those seven years, he was chosen as a representative to speak to the freshmen body of the middle school he was attending. Though he meant to tell the students to live life to the fullest, the first words that came out of his mouth was the order to bow before him. Oudo realized that in seven years, he had never once gained control of his ability; instead, he was the one being controlled. After three years, Oudo enrolled in Hakoniwa Academy. There isn't a soul alive who knows what he did in those three years. In the present, Oudo doubles over from Medaka's attack. Medaka seemingly enters War God Mode, though her hair turns black instead of white. She tells the crumpled Oudo not to get back up, as some of his organs ruptured from her hit. Oudo quickly recovers however, and attacks Medaka again, an attack she fails to completely dodge. Akune is worried as he sees Medaka can't dodge Oudo's attacks even with her reflexes, and is even more concerned by how effectively Oudo has absorbed Koga's abilities. Maguro and Naze tend to the wounded Koga. Maguro insists that Naze promise not to actively try and make herself miserable anymore, to which Naze quickly agrees. Akune calls out to Maguro, asking him to help Medaka by giving her advice, though Maguro tells him that is not necessary. As Oudo launches a kick, he manages to break Medaka's arm. Pleased with himself, he is caught by surprise when Medaka counterattacks, and is even more surprised to see she can use Koga's healing ability. When Oudo asks if she is even human, she repeats that she is a beast. Oudo angrily demands to know how she can use the ability, asking if she can use his Unreasonable Taxation as well. This option is refuted by Maguro, causing Oudo to angrily demand an explanation. Maguro chides him for losing his cool, and goes on to reveal that he has figured out what Medaka's Abnormality is by watching her going up against the diverse skills of the Thirteen Party. He then tells Naze that, as the current supervisor of the Flask Plan, it is her responsibility to identify Medaka's Abnormality. Naze explains how Medaka has taken full control of her War God Mode, and now stands before them in Altered God Mode. Naze finishes her explanation by labeling Medaka's Abnormality as The End. Oudo is shocked to hear Medaka is brainwashing herself, thinking that he couldn't manage such a feat even after seven years of trying. Maguro tells Oudo that there is no Abnormality greater then Medaka's; if Oudo could really match her, he would not need to participate in the Flask Plan in the first place. Maguro laments that the chairman's plans have succeeded; if Maguro had realized Medaka's Abnormality beforehand, he would not have let her come to the Flask Plan labs. Listening to her siblings' analysis, Medaka refutes them, reiterating that she is just a beast in human form. Hearing that Medaka's Abnormality surpasses even his own, Oudo losses his cool completely, raving that there can be none with a greater Abnormity than his own. Desperate, he realizes that he can still use Unreasonable Taxation. Seeing Oudo smiling, Medaka offers herself up for his Unreasonable Taxation, but warns him that her Abnormality is more than a human can withstand. Zenkichi tries to run to Medaka, Maguro stops him, telling him that Medaka is not going easy on Oudo, and that she fully intends to abolish the Flask Plan. An ecstatic Oudo attacks Medaka, promising to take everything from her. Characters in Order of Appearance #Oudo Miyakonojou #Medaka Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Itami Koga #Youka Naze #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #Kei Munakata (flashback) #Mizou Yukuhashi (flashback) #Shigusa Takachiho (flashback) Category:Chapters